Imanity
|color2 = |Name = Imanity |Kanji = |Kana = |Roumaji = |AKA = Human, Hairless monkey, Talking monkey |Image = Kingpiece.png |Caption = The Imanity own the 'King' chess piece. |Capital city = Elchea |Exceed ranking = 16th |Light Novel = 1 |Anime = 1 |Manga = 1 |Important members = Sora Shiro Stephanie Dola Chlammy Zell }} is the race that represents humanity within the world of Disboard and of the protagonists, Sora and Shiro. Imanity is ranked as the 16th race of the Exceed due to their non affinity to magic. The current representatives of Imanity are Sora and Shiro while the representative prior to them was the Former king of Imanity. Strengths Sora claims that the "strength" of the Imanity come from their weakness. This gave Imanity the wisdom to run from magic and strength as well as the ability to learn and gain experience to predict the future. While this may be an ability any race may use, only the Imanity have been shown to use it, because of their overwhelming weakness. Weaknesses Imanity lacks the ability to utilize elementals due to their lack of nerves that can connect to the Spirit Circuit. As such, they are unable to sense the presence of magic nor can they utilize the Spirit Circuit to cast spells or enhance their physical capabilities. Also, they have been known as the weakest of the Exceed, not just magically, but they are physically weaker than the majority of Exceed. History Before the Timeline of the Novels it has been discussed that Imanity once controlled the largest Territories and Domain on Disboard, dwarfing the lands of all the races that existed before the great war combined. It was often speculated on by the other Exceeds, as mentioned by Jibril, that it seemed impossible for humanity to be capable of asserting itself and maintaining such large territories up to and during the great war. However, Imanity did not become extinct and maintained their large domain even up to the end of the great war. In the 6th light novel, it is revealed that the Imanity during the time of the Great War were actually scattered all across the continent, forced into ghettos or settlements crudely put together. The Imanity constantly lived in fear that the wars between other races would affect their homes, to the point that a skirmish between 7-8 Dragonians and a battalion of Dwarves 9 miles away is enough to force 2000+ Imanitians to migrate. However, under the leadership of Riku, the Imanity became a major player in the great war by covertly manipulating all the other races into their desired positions like chess pieces. At the beginning of the 1st light novel, Imanity had only the city of Elchea and the lands surrounding it left before Sora and Shiro's reign. This is mainly due to the enactment of the Ten Pledges and Imanity's inability to sense the use of magic. Although Imanity was wise enough to survive the great war, they were incapable of defending themselves from opponents that would often cheat using magic. The result of this was the gradual loss of lands to the other magically dominant races over time until the period of the previous king. As of 5th light novel, Sora and Shiro have recovered most of the previous kings lost lands that were cheated away from Imanity by the use of the virtual reality games by the werebeasts, The protagonists eventually game against the other races and form alliances with the Werebeast, Flügel, Dhampir and Seiren merging these lands to form the Elchea Federation. The name Imanity was given by Tet after the Great War as they are the very first intelligent creatures on Disboard, even before the gods or the old deus and was regarded by Tet as the world's "immune system" thus giving them the name Imanity. Trivia *According to Tet, all living beings in Disboard are creations of the Old Deus except the Imanity, the original occupants of the planet. *The term 'Imanity' did not exist until after the Great War. Until then, they were simply referred to by the other races as 'humans' or 'talking monkeys.' It was Tet who blessed humans with the name 'Imanity', derived from the word 'immunity', in respect of their resolute and untainted spirit. *The chess piece of the Imanity is the 'King', which is noticed by Sora to be the most strategically important piece despite the fact that it is one of the weakest pieces. es:Imanity Category:Races